Live Through This, Part Three
is the third issue of Angel & Faith Season Nine comic book series. Joss Whedon is the executive producer. Synopsis Giles’s personal Watcher files lead Angel and Faith to what Angel believes will be his true redemption – at least for a portion of his unforgivable sins. In the underbelly of London, where demons are coping with the lack of magic and the resulting changes to the natural hierarchy, Angel and Faith follow the first major lead in Angel’s quest… forcing him to reflect on his earliest days in Los Angeles.https://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/18-154/ Summary Faith questioned if Angel thought about becoming human, and Angel replied that he had a lot of things to do and couldn't do them if he were human. He also said that the Shanshu was out of the question for the moment but Faith reminded him that now thanks to him and Buffy there were no more apocalypses and becoming human was what was coming for Angel. Angel hesitated for a moment, but he then replied that a stake in his heart was what would come for him eventually and until then he had work to do. Faith wondered what Angel would do if Faith made him human. Would he reconcile with that or would he kill himself doing exactly the same thing that he did as a vampire? Angel and Faith then interrogated many people who had purchased Mohra blood for various reasons. They met and came to an understanding that the Mohra blood had been on the market for a while. Some people got cured completely but some others were lost. Faith thought that there was a chance that some get the real thing while others were fooled, gave their money and got killed afterwards, because the blood was rare. No one knew where Fraser got the blood, and they needed help, so they went to an old friend of Giles, who described himself as another old fool with a house full of rubbish and strange stories now that magic was lost. Now he had dedicated himself to collecting any vestige creatures that had remained in our reality and were in danger. He informed them that Mohra demons were warriors and they returned to their reality once they completed their task. If one had Mohra's blood, that meant that he had captured a Mohra demon and he needed lots of salt to feed him. While Angel and Faith left his house, Faith received a call and told Angel she had to go because one of her slayers was in trouble. Angel offered his help, but Faith said that it was female trouble. She found two slayers in a bar, and they inform her that Nadira had lost it and she was in a fight with a bunch of guys. Faith bought drinks for the boys and she managed to stop the fight and drove Nadira out of the bar. She asked her what was wrong with her and Nadira replied that it was a slow night, no vampires to kill. Faith reminded her that she must not fight with humans since she was much stronger than them, and Nadira realized that she was wrong and wonders what was wrong with her. Faith tol her that it was just the Slayer in her; she was craving for a fight because she had power and she must let it out. As long as she had the power she would feel the need to use it, but Faith informed her that she must be smart about it. The girls then asked Faith to lead them as the more experienced one and told her that they trusted her, but Faith felt the burden of the responsibility and told them that she had to go. While she left the girls, she realized that Giles' old friend had followed her. She got mad and asked him what he wanted, and he replied that he understood that Angel wanted to resurrect Giles but that it spelled danger for them all. Faith informed him that Angel wouldn't listen, but the man told her that he would listen to her. Faith felt the burden of responsibility again and wondered who made her responsible out of the blue. The old man replied, "my dear girl, you did!" Faith and Angel went to an estate outside London in disguise where an auction of Mohra's blood was being held. They pretended to be clients and discussed with the others whether or not the blood was real. The auctioneer showed them a Mohra demon in captivity to prove the authenticity of his merchandise and Faith and Angel attacked. However, they were outnumbered, so Angel freed the Mohra Demon for help. The demon thanked Angel, but felt too weak to fight and decided to die with honor and committed suicide. With the demon gone, the only Mohra blood left was the vials that were to be sold at auction. Everybody in the building rushed towards the blood trying to take some, but Faith managed to get a couple of vessels, and right at that point, Pearl and Nash joined the "party," noticed Angel and attacked him in revenge for his betrayal. Angel realized that the two of them were eminating more power than the last time he met them, meaning that they had slaughtered more people. Faith watched the two demons fighting Angel and understood why Nadira, as well Angel were so messed up because of them. She told herself that for 250 years he had been creating monsters, Drusilla, Spike, and even worse and then he had to deal with them. So she decided to help Angel get rid of those two specific monsters (Nash and Pearl) and then to get rid of a monster herself... meaning Angel. Continuity *Faith reveals Giles had told her about the Shanshu Prophecy at some point. *Faith recalls Giles had her infiltrating an estate outside London, as seen in "No Future For You." Appearances Individuals *Angel *Faith Lehane *Nadira *Alasdair Coames *Mal Fraser *Pearl *Nash *Daphne *Marianne *Rupert Giles *Buffy Summers *Reggie Banks *Kurth *Drusilla *Spike Organizations and Titles *Fraser Gang *Slayer Species *Vampire *Human *Mohra Demon *Oculus Demon Events *Ley Line War of '78 Locations *London, England **Rupert Giles's residence **The Mermaid Weapons and Objects *Blood of Eternity *Sword Death Count *Unidentified demon, beheaded by Faith. *Two more unidentified demons, beheaded by Angel and Faith. *A Mohra Demon, committed suicide by smashing his head jewel with a sword. Behind the Scenes Collections *"Live Through This" *Angel & Faith Season Nine Library Edition, Volume 1 Pop Culture References *Faith wears an Alliance Starbid patch on her jacket. *Nadira fights against various men with Arsenal Football Club uniforms. *Faith refers to Obi-Wan Kenobi, the wise Jedi Knight from [[wikipedia:Star Wars|Star Wars]]. *Faith compares Mohra Blood with Gatorade. Gallery Cover Artwork AF9-03-00b.jpg|Steve Morris main cover AF9-03-01b.jpg|Rebekah Isaacs variant Preview angelaf3p1.jpg angelaf3p2.jpg angelaf3p3.jpg angelaf3p4.jpg Quotes References nl:Live Through This, Deel Drie Category:Season Nine Category:Angel comics